Tom Seaton
Tom Seaton is a recurring character in The Powerpuff Girls, Press Secretary to Elliott Meyer and employee of the higher power. Before Season 1 Seaton began working for the Meyer team in its early stages. Sometime either prior or during his employment, he became employed by the higher power. Season 1 Tom Seaton, on orders from The Representative, entered Meyer's office requesting to download some files off his computer that he had saved there during the campaign. Sarah Bellum was against trusting him, but Meyer allowed it, and even left Seaton to lock up. Instead of downloading files, Seaton placed a device in the Powerpuff phone. Sarah realized the next day that Seaton had not used the computer and called Tyler Osborn to keep an eye on him. Osborn followed him to the television station where Seaton had an interview with David Wilson. Seaton went into hiding immediately afterward when The Representative spotted Osborn on television. Melanie Reenie, another hired hand of the Representative, went to Meyer and Bellum to tell them that Seaton was hiding in a condominium at a gated community called North Haverbrook. With this information, the Powerpuff Girls easily captured Seaton and he was promptly arrested. Seaton was interrogated by Tyler Osborn with his lawyer Greg seated next to him. Unlike Mr. Grant, Tom Seaton did not admit to having worked for the Representative, and Osborn assumed it had to do with what happened to Grant. Several weeks later, s his trial was set to begin Zane Gedge offered to take over it so Tyler Osborn could focus on testing the Powerpuff Girls. Not long after, Gedge picked Seaton up from the prison and took the back roads as he usually did. He was t-boned by a pickup truck driven by Malcolm Jules. Gedge revealed that he was also working for Jules and that he broke out Seaton because Jules had ordered it, but he made sure Seaton knew that he would arrest him again as soon as his job was complete. The girls, on the orders of Tyler Osborn, broke into the Seaton's house for any clues to his location. Eventually, Bubbles found a video her made on his desktop computer. In it, Seaton ridiculed any and all attempts to find him and dared the girls and the police department to try and stop him before his job was complete. Blossom angrily declared that Seaton was going down. A few weeks later, although Sarah Bellum had expressed her belief that Seaton had left town, Seaton was actually meeting with the Gangreen Gang and visiting their hideout at a closed-down dojo every day in order to ensure his money was being put to good use. Lucas Neuwirth showed him the gang members training in martial arts, but Seaton was not impressed enough to forget that Xavier has paid over ten thousand dollars on a gold altar. He threatened to cut off his funding, but Xavier told Desmond Callahan to show Seaton his gift. Desmond revealed his tattoo and easily took down about fifty gang members before being restrained by Xavier. Seaton was impressed. About a week or so later, though, Seaton had become disappointed with the lack of improvement and confronted Xavier about this while at Millennium Park. Xavier simply told him to stick to his side of the job. Two days later, Seaton, accompanied by about sixty gang members, baited the Powerpuff Girls to a strip club downtown. Seaton revealed he know much about the girls' origin and told them that the adults had been keeping secrets from them, such as the Gangreen Gang, the Representative, and the PST. Seaton left just before the sixty gang members led by Desmond Callahan fell upon the girls, forcing them to retreat. Days later, Seaton was present at the summoning, and expressed worry that the barrier might not hold. His worry was proven true and ran off in the park when he was Tyler Osborn approaching. Seaton immediately took to hiding behind a bench until being discovered by Zane Gedge and being handcuffed the bench until Gedge could return to take him in. Before Gedge could return, however, Seaton was found by Lucas. He begged Lucas to help him escape, but Lucas simply cut his throat as a replacement sacrifice after having lost Justin to Blossom. Appearances Season 1 *Chapter 15: Appearance was on a pre-recorded video Seaton, Tom Seaton, Tom Seaton, Tom Seaton, Tom Seaton, Tom Seaton, Tom Seaton, Tom